Rak-Su
Rak-Su are a band who won the fourteenth series of The X Factor. The group consists of Ashley Fongho, Jamaal Shurland, Mustafa Rahimtulla and Myles Stephenson. On the 16th of February 2018, they released a self-tilted EP which included the songs; "Mamacita", "Dimelo", "Mona Lisa" and "I'm Feeling You". On the 30th of March in 2018 they performed live on The X Factor Denmark with their single "Dimelo". On the 23rd of May in 2018, it was announced that Rak-Su would support Little Mix on their Summer Hits Tour 2018. On the 29th of June in 2018, they released "Pyro Ting" with Banx & Ranx. On the 28tn of September in 2018, Rak-Su released their new single "I Want You To Freak", with the official video released on 5th October 2018. On the 6th of October 2018, it was announced that Rak-Su would support Olly Murs on his You Know, I Know Tour in 2019. On the 21st of October 2018, Rak-Su returned to The X Factor UK. They performed their new single I Want You To Freak on the first results show. On the 10th of November 2018 it was announced that both Rak-Su and Little Mix had parted ways with Syco Music, with the label stating that they would no longer work with Modest! Management, who manage both acts, and facilitated a transfer to RCA Records. Speaking about their time at Syco and subsequent transition to RCA, the band admitted that the experience was frustrating, as they were unable to release as much new music as they originally intended, and that they had no involvement in the transition that occurred, but stated that RCA agreed with the direction they wanted to take with their music. Additionally in 2018 they went on The X Factor: Live Tour. On the 22nd of February 2019, they released their second EP, Rome. On the 5th of April 2019, Rak-Su released their new single "Yours or Mine". On the 5th of July 2019, they released their single "Rotate (Clockwise)". On the 29th of August 2019, it was reported that Rak-Su had been dropped from RCA due to lack of mainstream chart success. At an unspecified point in 2019 they went on their own tour entitled Rak Su- The Scenic Route Tour, as well as releasing a song entitled La Bomba. In November 2019 band member Myles Stephenson entered the nineteenth series of the British version of I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here! and was eliminated ultimately placing in seventh place on Thursday December 5th 2019. Along with this the same day, or the following day of Friday December 6th 2019 the bands new track Girl was released. Track Discography * Flights (Rak-Su) * Last Night (Rak-Su with Charles Dixon) * Dimelo (Rak-Su featuring Wyclef Jean and Naughty Boy) * Pyro Ting (Rak-Su with Banx & Ranx) * I Want You to Freak (Rak-Su) * Yours or Mine (Rak-Su) * Rotate (Clockwise) (Rak-Su) * La Bomba (Rak-Su) * Girl (Rak-Su) Category:Collaborations Category:Albums Category:British singing talent Category:Bands Category:Singers